


You Surfed Right Into Our Hearts

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020, Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles never thought he would get attached as quickly as he did to Derek Hale and his twin children.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849435
Comments: 16
Kudos: 270
Collections: A Very Sterek Summer fest 2020





	You Surfed Right Into Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : For A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020 July 26 Prompt of Beach.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles dropped down onto the towel and looked up into the sky above. He was warm and wet. Both of which made him fucking happy. He laughed as he heard a kid yelling about not wanting to leave the beach. He rolled his head to look where the kid was and saw that it was a five-year-old little girl who was having a staring contest with someone half-hidden by a huge umbrella. 

"You need to eat something for lunch that's more than saltwater and sand," the adult said. His tone was very no-nonsense. 

Stiles could just see the dour look on the guys face. The kid sounded like a handful. 

"Well, I've eaten more and saltwater and sand today. You made me eat a huge breakfast before we came down here and you told me that we could eat here at the beach. There is a guy selling hot dogs, and I love hot dogs," the girl said.

Stiles wondered how many fights her parents won with her.

"You are going to be the source of every single grey hair that I have." The man behind the umbrella moved out, and Stiles tried not to pant after him like a dog. He was built like a brick house, and his face was pretty handsome. It was like all of his buttons in one. There was something about his face, though. "Stay here. I'm going to get your brother out of the water so that I can go and get food. If you two leave the blanket, I'm getting you veggies, and that's it." 

"But, Daddy..."

"Tatiana, do you understand."

"Yes, Daddy."

Stiles watched the Hot Dad walking down toward the water to catch the attention of a boy who was playing in the shallows, letting the waves knock him over. Stiles had noticed him before, and now he understood that someone was watching him. He still didn't understand why the guy was so far away, though. He shrugged and laid all the way down again. The debate between adorable daughter and Hot Dad was over, so Stiles didn't care too much. 

A little nap was a good idea. Stiles had eaten before heading down, and now two hours later, hew as tired as hell. The surfing was wonderful, and Stiles was enjoying just having fun. It had been a while since he just had fun surfing. Stiles closed his eyes and scooted up the towel to where his head was under the umbrella, so the sun wasn't in his eyes. He let the sun warm the rest of his body, and it lulled him into sleep. 

Stiles felt himself slowly waking up as someone was touching his toes. He wiggled them and heard someone giggle. Stiles lifted his head to see that it was a boy who was tapping the tips of his toes in random order. Stiles wiggled them, and the boy giggled before he looked up. He screamed when he saw that Stiles was awake. The sound of running feet had Hot Dad grabbing up his son.

"I'm so sorry. I was reading and didn't notice that he had got that close to you," Hot Dad said.

"It's fine. I mean, I've been woken up in horrible ways before. At least he didn't dump a bucket of water or sand on me." Stiles sat up and tucked his feet up to where he was sitting cross-legged. 

"Dad, that's Stiles," the boy whispered loud enough for Stiles to hear. 

"Tristan," Hot Dad warned.

"What? It totally is!" Tristan insisted.

"He's right," Stiles said.

"I know he's right, but you are here on vacation, or I assume since there is no crew with you, and there is only a charity contest happening tomorrow. You don't need to be bothered."

"Eh, the little fans need love too. What's your name?"

Tristan hid his head into his father's chest, he was kind of adorable. Stiles uncrossed his legs and stood up before he held out his hand. "Stiles Stilinski."

"Derek Hale."

"Oh." Stiles knew that name. While he was sure, there were other Derek Hale's in Beacon Hills. He now knew why he recognized him. "I-" Stiles pursed his lips and looked at Tristan. 

"I wondered if you would know the name. Small world, huh?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. Small is right."

The Hale's were Beacon Hills royalty if a small town had royalty. The Hales had survived a fire set by a jealous woman who had set her eyes on a fifteen-year-old Derek. Derek, who had been happy with his girlfriend Paige. Derek and Paige had been high school sweethearts, going to college, getting married. Stiles had been there the night that the man had been brought in who had killed Paige while she was pregnant. The case has been horrific. Stiles remembered hearing his father crying a few times about it. 

Stiles had gone to the funeral that was held since Cora had wanted him there. Stiles hadn't been living in Beacon Hills at the time, still at college, but he had come back for it to support Cora. He had given his condolences to Derek, who had been very distracted. His mother hadn't been there, she had stayed at the hospital with the twins. They had been born early after a C-Section on Paige while she was on life support even though there was no brain activity. That summer, Stiles had gone out to the beach like he had done for all of his summers since he had been fifteen, staying with a family friend out there. He'd been spotted surfing, and that had been the end of it. 

"OH MY GOD!" Tatiana yelled, and she came running at Stiles. She crashed into his legs, taking him down. Stiles laughed as he landed. "Stiles!" 

At least that yell wasn't as loud as the first one. 

"Tatiana Marie Hale," Derek said.

"But it's Stiles!"

"Yes, sweetie, I know, but he's a stranger. I know that you watch all of his competitions and interviews, but he's still a stranger, and you don't tackle strangers."

"Your Dad is right. It's nice, but also, even someone like me could hurt you."

"But your Dad is the Sheriff. You'd never hurt someone. You wouldn't want him to arrest you."

Stiles knew that kid logic was simple, but that few sentences made his heart melt a little.

"They are both big fans of both Stilinskis," Derek said. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, last week of school this year, he came in to give them all a show of the difference between the Sheriff's department and the police department. Tati talked about him for days. Tristan was just really impressed by the fact that he's your Dad. I homeschool, but visits like that are allowed to be attended by them."

Tatiana huffed and stood up to allow Stiles to get up. She moved to hide behind her father, though, as Stiles stood up. 

"It's okay. I'm still kind of in awe of what my father does as well. Longest Sheriff of record in Beacon County ever. He won his last election with over seventy percent of the votes. I'm just glad that he's still happy with his job." 

Derek nodded his head. 

"You go to Hawaii next week, right?" Tatiana asked. 

"I do. I'm getting a little break here right now to have some fun. Do you guys know how to surf?"

"Dad says we can't start to learn until next summer. We've been doing exercises and things, though, that help us get muscles where we need them and how to balance."

"That's good. I started to surf at nine, and I didn't do any of that stuff. But if your Dad says it's okay, I can take you out with me, and we can ride the waves in a very, very safe way. He could even get picture and film it so that he can share them once you get home."

"Why not before?" Tristan asked.

"Well, then people would know that I am here, and then we wouldn't be able to have fun."

"Oh," Tatiana and Tristan said at the same time.

"You don't have to," Derek said.

"Nah, I do this all the time. I'm a lot nicer to kid fans than adult ones. I've taken my buddy Scott's kid out a good bit. He's three, and he was born in love with water. The only kid I know of that cried when a bath was over from like age three weeks. It was kind of funny really the first time. They couldn't understand what was wrong. Scott got worried and called his mother over. First kid and all of that shit. He called me and asked me if I knew a disease that made babies cry after being bathed."

"Why would you know that?" Tristan asked.

"Well, I have ADHD, which is Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. I learned to manage part of that by researching things online. I would start with how barnacles are formed and up on what kind of seal is best for canning fruit. I went through a big medical phase in high school, and so Scott hoped I knew what rare disease his kid had. His mother told him he was an idiot that he probably hadn't liked getting cold. Then it just kept on happening, even when they did everything to not make him cold. Then we got this huge pool for his first birthday, and he played in it for a while and then cried for an hour after we took him out. Learned pretty quick why he cried when bath time was over. So that's when we started to figure out how he could get some Uncle Stiles time, and I researched how people across the globe have been teaching their kids swimming and surfing from a young age."

"Wow," Tatiana said.

"Yeah, it's been fun. So you guys have eaten lunch. I heard the fight about hot dogs before I napped. So, have they sat long enough that they don't need to worry about throwing up?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. I don't like throwing up," Tristan said.

"I don't either, and we only had to do it once to learn. We were both so sick we couldn't swim anymore."

"Yeah, that sucks. So let's get you guys covered in sun-" Stiles looked up at Derek and stopped when he shook his head.

"They are good to go on that already. What about you?"

"Eh, my skin's nice and ready for this. I'll be fine." 

"Okay. I'll take Tatiana out and let her play in the water while you take Tristan. He ate all of his lunch and didn't throw a fit, so he gets to go first."

Tatiana was cute when she pouted. Stiles was glad that Derek had put his foot down on that as he probably would have given in on it. She was fucking adorable. 

The mini-lessons on surfing and Stiles holding them on the board while the waves moved them around the swells were a hell of a lot of fun. The only thing that sucked was that there was no one to watch the kids and for Stiles to give Derek a surfing lesson. They spent all of the afternoon hours out on the water with Stiles doing stuff while the kids and Derek watched between taking them out on the board or just swimming. 

Stiles was in love with them before the sun started to set, and they were too tired to swim anymore. Stiles was hungry, and he needed to eat anyway. 

"Come to dinner with us, my treat. For spending time teaching my kids," Derek said after he had finished packing up all of their stuff. The kids were tugging the two backpacks while Derek was holding the umbrella under his arm. 

Stiles' stuff all fit into one bag, but then he didn't have to very active children with him. His umbrella was under his arm. He looked at Derek, trying to figure out exactly what the point of the dinner was. Stiles didn't have the best track record when it came to understanding that people were hitting on him. He didn't do great at it at all. Derek, though just looked interested in possibly not being alone with his children. Stiles understood that. His father had talked about it a few years ago, having to be the only parent to Stiles had been a little isolating, especially with his job. Though Stiles had no clue what Derek did for a living. Stiles wasn't sure what was going on, so he just nodded his head.

Derek looked at him like Stiles had told him that he had won the best prize in the world.

"Half an hour, and where do you wanna meet up?" Derek asked.

"What hotel are you staying in?" Stiles asked.

Derek said the name, and Stiles smiled. 

"We can just meet in the lobby. I'm on the fifth floor."

"So are we!" Tristan ran up and grabbed onto Stiles' swim trunks, nearly hard enough to pull them down some. 

Stiles looked up at Derek was smiling. 

"Then we can just meet outside of your room. I'm sure that you'll be ready before us. I need to get these two hosed off a little to get the salt off. I would like to quickly wash off as well, but I can do that while they are getting dressed. You are probably used to the salt on your skin."

"I am, but I'm still going to rinse off. I'm in room one, what about you guys?"

"Seven!" Tatiana said.

"Okay then, I'll head your guys' way since I'll probably be done first. I'll be able to entertain myself outside of the room while you guys get ready. Then we can go and get some fantastic fish."

Stiles laughed when the twins wrinkled their noses.

"They don't like fish," Derek said.

"Oh, that's just...it's impossible for surfers to hate fish. I guess you'll never be surfers."

The look of utter horror on their faces was hilarious. Stiles gripped the umbrella tighter and walked to where he was on the far end with the twins between him and Derek. They started for the hotel, discussing the kinds of fish that Stiles liked and what they would consent to try with dinner. It was a lot of fun as Derek talked about the fish that he liked. Stiles could see himself falling in love with the little family that they made. That they were home in Beacon Hills was something that kind of drew Stiles to them as well. He swallowed as Tristan started to talk about his pet Bettas back home. 

* * *

The morning was for light training. Stiles looked out at the deadness of the beach. The sun wasn't high or warm enough to drag most people out onto the beach for the morning. The slight drizzle that was happening was keeping them away as well. There were a few other surfers out, and Stiles joined them. He wiped out a few times as the waves were not always as strong as he thought they were, but the others wiped out. It was something that Stiles didn't mind when he training. 

Popping his head above the water, he followed the cord to his board and looked out to see that there were a few people heading toward the beach. There was a small family though that was right in front of him. Derek was sitting on the blanket while the twins were right at the edge. They were dressed warmly for the not as cool as it was morning. They were not dressed for swimming at all. They were leaving today, Stiles knew that. He as leaving later that night and heading to his next competition in Hawaii. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do about Derek leaving without asking for at least a phone number. 

Stiles got to his feet when he was close enough to the beach, and he smiled as the twins rushed over to hug his legs. Derek was still sitting on the blanket, and he was smiling. It was one that Stiles had been seeing more and more over the last few days. He wasn't sure what it meant, but it made him feel all warm inside. 

"So, the twins want to do breakfast with you before we head out back to Beacon Hills."

"That sounds awesome, actually," Stiles said. He would take the time that he could get. He just wished that he had time to head home with them, but they would get there just in time for him to have to head to the airport in San Francisco to leave. It wasn't going to be worth it as this airport was closer. "I have clothes in my bag. Let me get dressed, and I can store my board and stuff with the attendant who runs the rentals. She's been watching it when I go and eat." 

Derek nodded his head and waved for Stiles to pack up. He stood up off the blanket while Stiles grabbed his towel and dried off enough that he could get dressed. His towel was tossed over his shoulder and his board under one arm while the bag and blanket were in the other. Derek had folded up the blanket with a smile. He grinned as he walked alongside Derek up to the rental shack. He handed over his stuff, and the attendant smiled at him. He had taken a few pictures with her and her girlfriend the first day, and now she was pretty happy to help him by watching his stuff when he wanted. It wasn't like it was hard to just keep the stuff behind her desk area. 

"So, what are we doing for breakfast?" Stiles asked.

"Well, that's up to you. The kids want to hit that buffet, but we weren't sure about you and your diet."

"Ah, yes, well, I'm supposed to be putting on a little bit of weight that's not muscle. I lost a little too much fat when training, and my trainer is worried about a few things. So the buffet sounds good. I'm starved anyway." Stiles reached down and ruffled Tristan's hair. The boy looked up at him, glaring as he fixed his hair. 

The morning was great, with the twins talking while stuffing their faces. 

"So you guys are headed back to Beacon Hills," Stiles said after he had finally finished eating. The twins were eating small amounts of everything that was on the buffet, so there were many trips involved in feeding them. 

"Yup. We are excited to be going home, but we are going to miss you." Tatiana had been pouting the last ten minutes of the meal. 

"I'll miss you as well. I gotta leave anyway, so even if you were here longer, it wouldn't be hanging with me. I've gotta actually go and do my job," Stiles said, and he stuck his tongue out at Tatiana. 

"It sucks," Tristan said.

"Yeah, but you guys can see me on TV. You'll enjoy going back to school and torturing your father for lessons so you can learn to surf." 

Derek shook his head at that, but he was smiling. He looked at his watch and frowned. Stiles figured it was getting close to when they needed to leave. He knew that Derek had already checked out of the hotel and everything. 

"Can we get one last picture?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, why don't we head back down to the beach. I can see you guys are in your swim clothes."

"We wanna arrive at home in them!" Tatiana said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, why don't we get you guys down to swimming stuff, and then you can sit on my board with me in the middle, and your Dad can take a few pictures like that. You can get them printed and hung up in your room."

Two pairs of eyes turned to look at Derek to beg for that to happen. 

"That sounds good. Then we gotta head out so that Stiles can work on training again."

"How did you know I was training and not having fun?" Stiles asked.

"Your face. When you were having fun the past few days, you were always smiling even when you wiped out. But today, you were frowning every single time. So training." 

"You are too smart."

"Daddy's the smartest man in the world."

Stiles laughed at that. It was said the same way that Stiles knew all kids said things when they were sure their parents were the best thing in the world. It told Stiles that Derek was doing okay with them. 

"Yeah, your dad is pretty dang smart." 

Derek started to blush, and he ducked his head down, a grin on his lips. Stiles really hoped that he didn't mind what Stiles had said. 

"Anything else?" the waiter asked as he came over to the table.

"Can I get two to-go cups or the kids with water and a lot of ice?" Derek asked.

"Sure thing. One check or two?" 

"One," Stiles said before Derek could. He held out his hand, and the waiter dropped it into his hand. Stiles dug out his wallet with his debit card. He handed it over after looking at the total.

"Stiles," Derek said with a look on his face as the waiter walked away to pay the bill.

"What?"

"You don't have to."

"I know that I don't. It's not like it's going to break me. I do well with the sponsorship and ads that I model for."

Derek blushed with that, and Stiles wondered if Derek had seen him doing that. He modeled in the surfing off-season, and he really enjoyed it. It wasn't as cutthroat for him since he knew that he would get whatever job he wanted. He was pulled into underwear and sports gear modeling since he didn't mind being seen mostly naked. He caught Derek's eye, and the man blushed even deeper. 

Stiles just smiled at him. Despite being with Paige, there was a rumor of Derek liking guys at Beacon Hills High. Stiles hadn't put much thought into that until now. 

"So I'll be home in Beacon Hills in a couple of months. We can meet up, and I can sign some stuff for your munchkins. I'll probably be dragged to a dinner thing at the house since Cora is home."

"You know our Aunt Cora?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, we went to school together. She adopted me like a little lost kid after my mom died. I didn't get to hang out with Derek too much since he looked at me like I was little annoyance, but then that is what all older siblings do when they have younger ones. I know that Cora's been in New York and stayed after college. She's probably terrorizing my father on a near-daily basis with the recipes that she makes for the books that she puts out."

"Aunt Cora's food is good," Tatiana said.

"Oh, I know that. My Dad is why she cooks like that. She helped me figure out meals I could feed him that were good but healthy. Being Sheriff is stressful, and I wanted to keep him around for as long as I could growing up. I got a little insane right before I went off to college on that since I wouldn't be there to make sure that he ate okay."

"Aunt Cora talks about a guy named Noah a lot. She's been trying her new recipes from her book on him and his people. Is that your Daddy?" Tatiana asked as she wiggled to sit in Stiles' lap.

"Yeah, that's my Dad. Noah Stilinski. I'm glad she still looks out for him."

Derek laughed at that.

"What?"

"He threatened to throw her in jail if she came at him with kale again," Derek said. 

"Really? Dad usually likes kale."

"Well, she was on a kale cooking spree, so for like three weeks, every single dish had kale."

"Yeah, that would get old fast."

The waiter came back, and Stiles signed the bill and added a good tip to it. He pocketed his wallet after slipping the card back in there. The waiter also dropped off the cups for the kids. Stiles drained his coffee and then his juice before smiling at the waited. He wrapped his arm around Tatiana's waist and tugged her along with him as he scooted out of the booth. Derek was carrying Tristan, but Stiles was a little too tired for carrying Tatiana, so as soon as he was free, he set her down on the ground. 

Stiles didn't want to say goodbye, but he walked them to their car, where it was all loaded up for the trip home. He helped get the two kids into their booster seats after saying goodbye. Derek even came in for a hug and held Stiles tightly. He felt a brush against his back pocket and laughed at the way that Derek had felt him up. He laughed as Derek opened up the driver's side door.

"Look us up when you get back to Beacon Hills. We are about half a mile down Boulder Street from the main house."

"I will." Stiles stepped back as Derek got into the driver's seat. Stiles waved until he couldn't see the tiny bodies who were looking back at him. He turned toward the beach and stuffed his hands into his back pockets. He jerked a little when he felt something in one of them. He pulled it out and found that it was a business card. It was Derek's business card. His work number was written on there as well as an email address. Stiles flipped it over and found that Derek had written his cell on there with the words 'Call Me' written on there in all caps, and they were underlined five times. Then in small print was "Or Text" and it made Stiles smile. 

* * *

Stiles pushed his hair off of his forehead as he headed in with his board under his arm. He looked at the crowd that was all around the area and smiled and waved at them as he waited for his score. There were several to still go after him, but the main contenders for the top spot had already gone. There was no one left who could get enough points to unseat him from his current spot, and with a good enough score, he was going to be coming out on top. 

The area where his father was sitting and waiting on him was a draw, but Stiles needed to stay focused. He talked with the sportscaster about his routine that he had done as well as what he had been waiting for as far as the waves went. It was all part of his job, so it wasn't like he couldn't do it while focused on something else. He heard the cheering go up, and he looked at the board where his name was at the top. Stiles grinned and gave a thumbs up to the crowd. 

"Oh," the lady said as she looked off to the side.

Stiles wondered what had happened, and he turned to follow her gaze. There running at him was Tatiana and Tristan with a slightly haggard-looking Noah right behind. Stiles crouched down, and they wrapped themselves around him. He stood up; his body was still thrumming with energy, so while it was a little hard, he was happy when they wrapped their arms and legs around him as much as possible to help hold on.

"Who is this?" 

"They are my boyfriend's kids." Stiles grinned at the way the lady's eyes kind of popped at that. 

Stiles had been out as bisexual since he had started to hit it big in surfing. He had been out on dates with a few guys and fewer girls. He gave her a smile as she tried to figure out what to ask next.

"You told us that your father was the only one coming to see you compete today."

"Well, I assume that this was supposed to be a surprise," Stiles said. He felt a tug on Tristan and let him go. His father stepped up beside him so that Tristan could lay his head on Stiles' shoulder. 

"We are," Derek said from his other side. Derek looked a little unsure, so Stiles moved Tatiana to his other side so that she was pressed to her brother, and he held out his hand. Derek slipped his into it and kissed his cheek.

"And you are?"

"Derek Hale, my children are Tatiana and Tristan."

"Ah, yes. I do remember Stiles giving a shout out to Tati and Tris before every event the last six months."

"Yeah, that's these two monkeys." Stiles bounced Tatiana on his hip, and she giggled.

"So big plans for tonight?" 

"Steak. A huge steak and dinner with my guys here. Then we are going to head home in the morning. Beacon Hills is calling. I'm ready to go home for a little while. Work on getting my body up to fighting form again for the start of the next season." 

"Sounds like it's gonna be good to go home. Does your boyfriend live with you."

"Nah, I live with them. I used to crash at Dad's house when I was visiting, but then I just started to spend more time at Derek's. He already had a really nice house, so there was no reason to get a bigger place."

"Do you live together?"

"As much as I can given I'm on the road surfing a lot, but yeah. It's pretty new really. Like...a month ago? When I had that time off when the one event was pushed to a few weeks later after the storm ripped u the beach. So yeah, it's still pretty new, but I love them all."

Stiles looked at Derek to see that he was smiling. Stiles had thought that Derek and the kids couldn't come. Derek had made a few comments about trying to get to more of the weekend events next season for Stiles. He should have known that it was Derek trying not to ruin the surprise. It had to be a surprise for the kids as well, or they would have totally spilled the beans to him. 

"Well, I'll let you go now that the next contestant is up. Good job, Stiles."

"Thanks!" Stiles waved as well as he could and waited for the camera to pan off of him before he turned to Derek again. "You are in trouble, Mister Hale." 

"Who me?" Derek asked. He leaned in for a kiss. The kids just giggled, which was good. It wasn't going to be long before they would hate it when they kissed. 

"Eww, mushy stuff," Noah said.

Stiles turned to look at his father. He laughed at him, and the twins started to giggle as well. 

"Kissing means that they love each other!" Tatiana said.

"Your Aunt Cora taught you that, didn't she?"

"You bet that I did," Cora said from behind Stiles. He turned around to see her with a swimsuit on and a pair of shorts over that. 

"And what are you doing here?"

"Well, it was decided that you two deserved to find a nice place to eat dinner to celebrate your win or for Derek to be able to console you if you didn't. We all know that Dad here can't control the twins in a strange city."

Stiles laughed at the last time that he had been in California for a competition, and they had come back to the hotel to find his father asleep, and the twins coloring and the room had been wrecked. 

"I did fine," Noah said. He looked at Stiles. "I take back all the times that I told you that I wished you had two just like you so you could understand what I was went through with you as a child. I regret that fully."

"Let's go get seated so we can watch." Stiles waved toward where he knew they were set up. His tent was off on the side. He liked being there instead of in the middle, like a lot of the surfers did. 

Stiles dropped down and was glad that he could lay on his towel for a few minutes before he had to sit up. The twins cuddled up to him, and Derek just looked down at him. Now that it was over, it was fatigue setting in. 

"Here," Stiles' assistant said as he handed Stiles a smoothie. He sat up to drink it.

"Thanks." Stiles looked at Derek as he chased the straw in the drink. Derek reached out and held it still. Stiles waggled his eyebrows. He knew that Derek hated it when he did that. His eyes were always drawn to his lips. "How long are you guys in for?"

"Well, since the twins are homeschooled, we can just head back with you, if you want. I've brought my work with me and their school stuff. I know you have a week left here with promos and a few shoots in gear for one of your sponsors."

"Yeah, actually it's a week and a half. It got pushed back because there is a model shoot happening, and I wanted to get in on that. It's one of my favorite photographers, and one of the models quit. I'll have plenty of time to show you guys around here, though. I ended up buying that one house that I was sending you pictures of. Since many of my competitions for the next season are lined up here, I figured that it would be best. Seven bedrooms. There is a Jack and Jill bathroom between two of the rooms, thought the twins would like it."

"Sounds great, but tonight you are mine." 

Stiles shivered at the look that Derek gave him. Stiles nodded his head and looked at his father, or he was going to do something that would make Cora upset, and the twins would laugh. 

The rest of the day passed quickly with the last few people going up and then Stiles having to talk to a bunch of people and be awarded his trophy. The twins helped him hold it for pictures after Derek told him that it was okay. 

Stiles was whisked away for a bunch of photos, and the night was falling by the time that he was done. Cora and his father took the kids with them headed toward Stiles' house and his assistant, showing them so that they could grab their stuff from the hotel and go there. 

"So, I'm yours for the night, huh?" Stiles asked.

"Yup. Let's go."

"So, I need to change?" Stiles had gotten out of his wet-suit and into a pair of shorts and a loose print shirt that looked hilarious next to Derek's Henley and shorts. 

"Nope." Derek tugged Stiles along with him. Stiles' car had been used by the others to get their stuff, and Stiles saw that rental that had to be Derek's as it was a Camaro. 

"One would think you get enough driving one at home," Stiles said.

"This one is a newer model."

Stiles laughed and let Derek open the door for him, and Stiles pulled him into a kiss. They made out there for a few minutes. "Missed you."

"Missed you so much. I'm looking forward to having you home."

"You just want my scent everywhere again."

Derek laughed and nuzzled as his neck before nipping there. Stiles felt the fangs on his skin a little and groaned. He was getting hard, and he was going to torture the hell out of Derek with it.

"I need to get you fed," Derek said as he finally pulled back. 

"Yeah, you do. I'm starved. Where are we going?"

"I'll show you." Derek waved for Stiles to get into the car, and he did. Derek rushed around the car and got into the driver's seat before he started the car. 

The trip was silent, with Stiles looking around. He loved the islands, and at one point, he had planned on living out here after he was done with surfing. With Derek and the twins, that had changed. They wouldn't ever be that far from their Pack. 

"How's Scottie's boy doing?" Stiles asked.

"Pretty good. We've got the shift under control, and he's at least better than you said he was after he was bitten. I still don't understand how you guys were able to hide that from the whole Pack." 

"When you are scared for your life, you learn to do a lot of things that you never thought you would be able to do. Plus, he was bitten by some random guy who then left and never came back to tell him. I was just glad that I was able to figure out what the hell was wrong with him before he killed anyone."

"Cora never knew."

"Yes, well, Scott's in the grade below and didn't have any real classes, and I'm sure that there were other wolves in the school, so she never noticed it was coming from him. Scott never knew either."

Stiles realized that they were pulling up to one of the restaurants that he had never been to that sat along the beach. There had been something about the place that made Stiles feel like he shouldn't be there. He didn't tell Derek that, though. A valet came out to open up Stiles' door and help him out, and then he moved around to take the keys from Derek.

"Mister Hale, I hope that your meal is wonderful," the valet said.

Stiles watched the way that the man showed Derek his neck in a very subtle way. He was a wolf. Stiles looked back at the rest of the staff that he could see that moved around the mostly open restaurant. They were all wolves. He understood why he hadn't felt like coming there before. Normal probably never noticed, but someone like Stiles that had a little magic in him would have. 

Derek walked around and held out his arm for Stiles. Stiles slipped his into it and let Derek lead him toward the restaurant. The place had a big footprint on the beach because there was beachside seating in the sand as well as other tables spread around. The hostess escorted them to one of the areas where they were sitting right on the beach on a soft pallet. It was around a small table that was set nearly on the sand. Stiles settled down and wasn't that shocked when Derek sat at his side. Derek liked to be close to him. 

Stiles leaned back, and Derek took his weight. 

"So, what do you have planned?" Stiles asked as he looked up at Derek's face. 

"Well, that's a surprise. You can drink now, right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay to drink alcohol now that the season is over." 

Someone came and dropped off a bottle of wine and a plate of food. Stiles turned to look to see that there was only a single glass. Derek picked up a piece of sushi and held it out to Stiles. Stiles took in his mouth, closing his lips around Derek's fingers. 

Derek pressed a kiss to cheek as Stiles sat up so that they could both eat and drink without any issues. There was still the single wine glass, so Stiles filled it up a little more than was kosher, and he took a sip. It paired well with the bite of sushi that he had. He hummed and reached out for more. Stiles laughed when Derek pulled him closer to where he was wrapped around him. Derek was a little more clingy than he normally was, but then Stiles had been away from Beacon Hills for a while, and calls and video chats were not the same to Derek. 

"So, are we celebrating me winning or something else?" Stiles asked. This was fucking romantic as hell, and Stiles knew that Derek was a softy at heart, but this was still a little much for a celebration of Stiles' winning.

"Something else. I got the new job," Derek said.

"That's great-" Stiles turned to look at Derek. "What new job?"

"It's still with the same book company, but I'll be translating more things and will be translating books from English to other languages for publication. It's more money and while not that much more work really. I'll be able to travel more and keep up with the kids."

"Okay."

"So that means that your next season, we can follow you." 

"Really?" Stiles pulled Derek down into a kiss. Derek deepened it until someone cleared their throat.

Stiles looked up at the waiter who was dropping off another sushi plate. Stiles looked at it and frowned. "Is that steak?"

"Yes. They do a whole range of sushi that's without fish. You said you wanted steak. So this is the last of the starters. Then we are going to do a salad and soup course, then the meal and dessert. Dessert is special."

Stiles nodded his head as he reached out and plucked up a roll. He popped it into his mouth and smiled as he chewed. The steak was medium, which was good for him, and the seasonings on it worked well with the sauce and veg that it was rolled with. "Wonderful."

"I'm glad."

Dinner passed quickly with Derek barely able to keep his hands to himself. They kissed more than anything else, and it was such a good night. Stiles was getting tired when dessert was heading out. Today had been a work out and a half, and he knew that Derek knew that. 

The small cake was beautiful, and Stiles almost didn't want to cut into it with his fork. There was a ring on the top of it that looked so real he almost wanted to slip it on his finger. He wondered how they had got the fondant to shine like that. 

"I knew from the moment that I met you, Stiles, that I wanted you in my life, in the kids' lives forever." Derek plucked the ring up and the way that the fire danced in the stones set into it, Stiles knew that those weren't made of sugar. Stiles held out his hand and let Derek slip the ring down it. It fit perfectly.

"Yes," Stiles said as soon as he could breathe. 

Derek laughed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"I've not even asked you yet."

"Yes, to whatever the fuck you wanna ask in whatever way you want. Yes, I want to marry you. Yes, I want to be Stiles Stilinski-Hale."

"Yes, you want to adopt Tristan and Tatiana?" Derek asked.

"Yes," Stiles said, and he pulled Derek into a deeper kiss. 

Derek wrapped his arms around him and bore him down to the ground, kissing him with a lot of passion. Stiles couldn't help the moan that was let out. It was only when the kiss started to turn too deep that Stiles jerked his lips away from Derek's. 

"Yes, I want to marry you and adopt your kids."

"Good. Your agent wants you to get married before the next season starts so that she can get your stuff all taken care of with the new name. I was thinking out back at the house. We can get it all decorated for whatever we want easily. Married and a honeymoon wherever we want and then the season starts, and we go with you, the whole family, well not the whole thing. My family would follow if we asked, and I'm not asking."

Stiles pressed his cheek to Derek's and smiled. He wrapped his arms around his fiance and hugged him tightly. Yeah, this was enough. He'd marry Derek however he wanted as long as he got to marry him. 

"Here," Derek said. He turned Stiles around and slotted him between his legs, he held onto Stiles newly ringed finger and then stretched it up to where it was catching the moon on the water in front of them. Stiles heard the snap of a picture, and then he was sending that to the large family chat that they had going. Seconds after it was sent, they were seeing the whole of the family typing. Even with the time difference between the mainland and Hawaii, everyone was waiting to see what he said. 

This was their family, and Stiles loved them all.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 
> 
> Check out my two Quantum Bang fics that went live this June.  
> Teen Wolf's [Fail. Try Again. Fail Better.](http://quantumbang.org/fail-try-again-fail-better-by-darkjediqueen/)  
> Criminal Minds' [The Ache for Something More](http://quantumbang.org/the-ache-for-something-more-by-darkjediqueen/).


End file.
